The invention is directed to the field of personal computer enclosures, particularly to enclosures which are compact and include efficient cooling mechanisms and a design which enables components within the enclosure to be easily serviced, installed, removed and reinstalled.
For example, Henneberg et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,540, is directed to a computer system including cards, power supplies, peripheral units, cooling units and cables which are packaged within a small enclosure in a way which permits sufficient airflow from front to rear of the enclosure for ventilation. The enclosure includes a hinged lift-off top cover, front and rear attachable panels and attachable side panels, the panels being attachable to the frame of the enclosure by screws or pins. To service the equipment, one or more of the attachable panels must be removed.
In Hileman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,244, a computer housing is described having a cover and a base with both a left surface and right surface of the cover perforated with vents to allow the passage of air through the housing. The cover is pivotally attached to the base so that it can be pivotally separated from the base. All of the units forming the computer system are installed on the base.
Due to the heat generated by components forming a computer system during operation, small enclosed cabinets used for such components generally require the incorporation of fans to ensure a proper flow of air. Representative prior art patents include Tragen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,445, Cope et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,291 and Bailey--U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,398. In Tragen, one or more fans are mounted on a plate rack forming a fan drawer which is guided by a pair of spaced guide rails which guide the fan drawer into position so the fans can be quickly and easily removed for service or replacement without having to remove the electronic components from the protected cabinet. In Cope et al., a cooling system for a personal computer includes an intake fan and exhaust openings, one of which includes an exhaust fan which diverts some of the air-flow to increase the flow of air over the power supply. The fans are activated as needed to meet increased demand for cooling. In Bailey, an air circulation device is provided which is mounted inside the cabinet of a computer.
The invention also includes a mechanism which enables the quick and easy installation and removal of peripheral devices from an enclosure in which they are installed. The prior art typically does not provide a quick and easy mechanism for removing peripheral devices. Typically, in the prior art, attachment hardware is needed for a mechanism used to hold peripheral devices in place using mounting holes and bolts which pass through the mounting holes into a bracket in which the peripheral device had been previously installed.